beautiful rough life
by misspositive
Summary: when rosalina gets a disease that can kill her and nat and her dont know how each other feel aboutone another they find out soon enought btw im still addin to it
1. Chapter 1

_Rosalina and nat are just figuring out there feelings for each other when Rosilina is diagnosed with a deadly disease and no one nos what it is and nat is freakeing out scared he is gonna lose her and the doctors say shes only got a mounth or two left and this is there story _

Rosalina p.o.v

Ally im so scared what if it kills e I know that I need to stay strong but what if I go with out telling nat all my feelings for him what if

Rose (that's what a lot of people calls me) its ok its gonna be ok but serisouly rose just tell nat how you feel we all no he feels the same way you do except you you are to nieve lol

Hey ally I gottta go nat is calling

Hey nat

Hey rose I got a question/favor

Sure nat what is it

Will you go out with me tonite

Like a date

Well yea but if you don't then I totally understand

No nat I would absoulutely love to

Ok ill see you around six oh and dress up

Ok see you in a hour and a half

Bye nat

Bye rose cant wait

Ok so what to wear ok ill wear my pink black white striped minish skirt and black tank top did my makeup very presicley and straightend my hair and whore my lil black heels

Nats p.o.v

Ok so I got about a hour until I need to pick up Rosalina ok so im 16 now and she is 17 the worst part is I don't know if she likes me like I like her..and then if she does like me ..she could always die or what ever thks dumb disease is doing -_- ok so im gonna wear I don't know oh ill wear the white dress shirt rose likes me in and a nice pair of blue jeans lol and black dress shoes wow I only got 30 mins till I have to go get her I should go tell alex dinner is in fridge because dad went out tonite

ALEX!

What nat

Dinners in fridge im gonna go out with Rosalina tonite

Omg nat about time don't screw this uppp!

I WONT OK ALXE I ONLY GOT 20 MINS ANDI HAVE TO GET Gas bye

Bye nat

ROSALINA P.O.V

OMG IM SO HAPPY I went to go talk to my mom but as I went downstairs I herd a knock at the door I suddenly relized what time it was I asked my mom to get the door she agreed so I ran up stairs to grab my purse but as I turned around someone grabed me by the waist and pulled me close as I looked up to see that is was nat I couldn't help but reliaze how much I wanted to kiss him

Hey nat lol

Hey beautiful

Thnx nat lol ill be down in a sec

Ok loll ill se you in a bit

Wow scince when is he like tht … I kinda likeit lol I am known for bein a lil touchyhaha so I decided I needed to goo down there and leave my thoughts so I walked down the stairs and it felt like a fairytale he was waiting for me at the bottom and I couldn't help but smile

NATS P.O.V

I couldn't help but reliaze how beautiful she looked im takeing her to olive garden her favorite restaurant shes gonna love it and then alex wont be home latter neither will my dad so ill take her to my house and practice guitar with her ;) and play a song I written for her while this whole thing has gone on I hope she likes it ..so

Rose I think we should get going as I opened the door for her because she wont open her own door lol she believes in gentlemen still haha

Ok bye mom so where are we going

Rosalinas p.o.v

I could help but have questions run threw my mind

Rose were goin some where shut your eyes real fast it's a surprise

Okay fine nat so I shut my eyes befor I knew it he shut the car off and opened my door and helped me out we where walkin towards the intrence and then I opened my eyes and was so happy it was olive garden I haven't gone here scince I was diagnosed with this disease nat you should but I wanted to I was so happy as we walked to the entrence are hands brushed togather a couple of times and then befor I knew it we were holding hands and we got in we had a table waiting for us I should have knew haha so we got to our seats and sat down we ordered our normal dish that we shared and I got a water so did he for desert we shared a icecream it was perfect the night seemed to go bye to fast it was already 8 when we left the restaurant it was dark and everything unbelievable that fast so I expected him to take me home but I relized we were goin to his house but why? Who knows but as I went into my train of thoughts I relized he had his arm around my waist I was in paradise at least I thought I was but befor I knew it nat interrupted my train or thoughts

Hey rose have you ever wondered about our future

Well yea but why

I hope we stay togather

Oh so now where togather huh

Befor I knew it he was getting kinda nevouse

Nat in just jokkeing im happy it's a us now ;)

Ok good lol

Befor I knew it we were at his house oh how I loved being here it was like my second home so me and nat walked in

Nats p.o.v

I was starting to get nervouse but me and her where acting normal and then I walked over to my piano and rose looked confused but befor she new it I started to sing the song I wrote for her

Why did you do this

I didn't deserve this

Neither does she

The doctors say shes got a month left

If there is a god

Why is he doin this

Letten me lose my bst friend

Jesus where are you

Im on my knees prayin

Im beggen

Don't take her now

Not yet

Jesus oh jesus

Shes like my everything

The doctor says

Im lucky to have \

Her here right now

I wish I could tell her how I feel

Just let her stay

Were all togather praying

That sh stays strong

That she lives to servive

And lives to tell of your glory

Our emotions are clouded

Uncertain what to believe

Her family is losing faith

Jesus show them that you are here

Show them your love

Show them your power lord reveal yourself

Show us your glory

Show us that you have plans for her

She has dreams as well as fears

Shes got fears to overcome

And death is one of them

Just get that off her chest

Shes got non believers

On there knees prayin

Hopin she lives to see another day

Another year

To see graduation come around the corner

To live her dreams

To be that mother she wants to be

To have a family

To be happy again

To see her smile

And laugh the way she use to

To see all emotions

Come back

And see that bright cheerful smile warm her face again

To she that bright sunshine self again

I know its still there its just not shining the way it use to

Use to bring a smile to everyones face

But now its worrying the doctors and the family

Scared there gonna lose there little gurl

Jesus just take her in

Heal her this is my prayer

Cuz im on my knees praying believeing

In what the doctors don't

Ohh  
>wrap her in your arms take her in<p>

Heal her so she can tell of you

Doctors aren't sure whats goin on

I don't understand why your allowing this to happen

Why not someone else why her ohh

Jesus why ohh why

Im startin to worry

But ii know u are here

So just put your words into actins

So the the people who are prayin

Know thatr you are here to save her

And not put her in the grave don't take her home yet

Let her stay I beg of you

This is my one prayer

To you jesus

Shes got non believers praying

On there knees to you

Shes leadin people to you

Shes workin for you

Praiseing your name

And only yours

As I ended the song she looked like she was in tears I didn't know if I was happy or upset I made her cry and befor I knew if she was next to me telin me I was the sweetest guy in this world

ROSALINA P.O.V

Omg nat is so sweet and he ment all of that to wow he is so amazeing aww im in tears I cant believe he did that ;)

Rose

Yea nat

You no how much you mean to me rite

Kinda how much

More than anyone else

Aw nat and we where cuddleing and then I asked a question

Nat can u teach me how to play that on guitar

Sure no prob rose

Thnx

So befor I knew it we where working on the song and he had his arm around me helping me strum the guitar and I looked back and he kissed me it was out first kiss as a couple and boy was it amazeing he is so ahhhh

_**A/N OK SO I WROTE THE SONG NO THEM ITS MY SONG LOL AND ROSEALINAS LIFE THREATNING disease is wht I was dionosed with and still am I wrote this because its how I feel so its kinda a true story in some ways and ill try to update soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NATS P.O.V**

WOW I Cant belive I actualy did it I got the guts up to finally kiss her meaning the girl of my dreams woah and boy do I so not regret it lol ahh ok I need to come back to earth right about now

NAT NAT HELLO?

Ooh sorry I was thinking

Its all good nat

So rose…

So nat..

Well did you enjoy tonite .. I said quickly and slightly blushing

No nat I hated it I never want to see you again of course I loved tonite and will never forget it ..nat what kind of quistiuon was that

Aprently a dumb on haha we both laughed I cant believe I might finally have the girl of my dreams about time I said as rosilina was leaning on me and I didn't mind it one bit

Hey nat" she said leaning up to ask me a question

Yea rose

How do you think the band will react to this

Well rose they want us togather ..and they knew about tonight befor you did haha

Oh really is this something knew wolff keeping secrets from me his girlfriend

It wont happen again 'I said smileing at my amazeingly beautiful girlfriend

It better not

So nat what do you wanna do..

I doont know when do you need to go home

Im soupose to stay the night at alleys house tonight

Ok so illo take you over to your house to get your clothes and everything and then ill drive you over to alleys don't forget we have band practice tomorrow at 4 pm kk ill pick you up from alleys then if its ok with you

It sounds perfect so lets go

Ok I said grabing my keys

Wait nat….

Yea rose

I have to leave practice…at 5 tomorrow

Why'

I have a doctors appointment you can come with my dad isn't goin with me tomorrow so I'd be all alone

Ok ill end practice early no prob im sure the guys will understand

Me to ok

**ROSALINAS P.O.V**

Wow tonight has gone by so quickly so me and nat walked out to his car hand in hand and was it great or what so we got in his car and turned the music on and the sont tht was on was marys song

Hey roose this is our song

Really

Yeap it explains us

Yea it really does ;) you wanna no what song explains us better

Sure

The song Rosalina you wrote when you where like 9

Shut up lol jk I like marys song better lol

Okay lol

So we got to my house

Me and nat walked up to my room and I grabed my toothbrush and stuff and nat picked out my out fit he grabed apink ruffly tanktop and a pair of shorts and white flip flops

Ok im ready to go nat

Ok he said coming to give me a hug that turned into a kiss

Ok lets goo

We got into the car and left


End file.
